Cytaty Wickerbottom
thumb|Bibliotekarka potrzebuje jedzenia! Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Wickerbottom oraz ich tłumaczenie, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'Wickerbottom' 'Narzędzia' Siekiera- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." - "Podwójna zaostrzona równia pochyła przymocowana do dźwigni" Złota Siekiera- "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest jedna z luksusowych siekier" Łopata- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" - "To jest łopata. Zapewne kiedyś ją widziałeś?" Złota Łopata- "I can't wait to dig holes" - "Nie moge się doczekać, aby kopać dziury." Kilof- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." - "Wyspecjalizowana siekiera do kopania skał" Złoty kilof Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest przypadkiem miękkie?" Brzytwa- "A personal hygiene implement." - "Narzędzie do osobistej higieny" Brzytwa (nie może zostać ogolone)- "I would really rather not." - "Doprawdy wolałabym raczej nie" Brzytwa (nic nie zostało)- "It's already smooth, dear." - "To jest teraz gładkie, mój drogi" Brzytwa (Golenie na obudzonym bawole)- "I think he might object to that." - "Myślę, że on może się temu sprzeciwiać" Młot- "A worker's tool." - "Narzędzie robotników." Widły- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." - "Są efektywne w obluzowywaniu ziemi" 'Światło' Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko Ognisko (po wybudowaniu)- "A camp fire." - "Ognisko" Obudowane ognisko (po wybudowaniu)- "A fire pit." - "Obudowane ognisko" Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysokie)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate. - "Ten ogień płonie w alarmowym stopniu" Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalne)- "A perfectly average fire." - "Perfekcyjnie normalny ogień" Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niskie)- "The fire could use some more fuel." - "Ogniowi przydałoby się więcej paliwa." Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar)- "The fire is almost self-extinguised." - "Ogień jest w pół-wygaszony" Obudowane ognisko (wypalone)- "I can re-light it." - "Mogę to zapalić ponownie" Ognisko (wypalone)- "I can re-light it." - "Mogę to zapalić ponownie" Pochodnia- "An improvised handheld light." - "Improwizowane ręczne oświetlenie" Kask górnika-"This will keep my hands free" - "To zachowa moje ręce wolne" Dyniowa latarnia-"Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" 'Przetrwanie' Plecak- "It's for me to put my stuff in" - "To dla mnie bym włożyła do niego swoje rzeczy" Świński plecak- "A face only necessity could love." - "Tylko twarz potrzebowała miłości" Pułapka na ptaki- "A simple clap-trap for birds." - "Prosta zatrzaskowa pułapka na ptaki" Siatka- "The tool of entomologists." - "Narzędzie entomologów." Wędka- "Hook, line and stick!" - "Hak, lina i patyk!" Śpiwór- "Crude bedding." - "Surowa pościel" Namiot- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." - "Spanie tutaj powoduje odrętwienie mojej szyi" Pułapka- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." - "Prosta patyko-koszykowa pułapka" Miodowy okład- "Medicinal dressings." - "Medyczny opatrunek" Lecznicza maść- "A natural disinfectant." - "Naturalny środek dezynfekujący" Gorący kamień- "It matches the ambient temperature." - "To pasuje do temperatury otoczenia" Gorący kamień (zimny)- Gorący kamień (ciepły)- "It is retaining thermal energy." - "Zachowuje energię cieplną" Gorący kamień (gorący)- "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" - "Jest wystarczajaco ciepły by promieniować ciepłem i światłem!" Parasol- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." - "Proste urządzenie pozwalające na bycie suchym" Kompas- 'Jedzenie' Garnek- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna na sam widok tego" Garnek (gotuje się, dużo czasu zostało)- Garnek (gotuje się, mało czasu zostało)- "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" Garnek (skończone)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna- "A small cultivated patch of ground." - "Mały skrawek do uprawy ziemi." Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (rośnie)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." - "Te rośliny pobierają minerały z ziemi." Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." - "Została pozbawiona płodności z powodu braku składników odżywczych." Ul- "A crude apiary." - "Surowa pasieka." Ul (jest miód)- "I can harvest honey from it." - "Mogę zebrać stąd miód." Lodówka- "It is a crude heat exchanger." - "To surowy wymiennik ciepła." Suszarnia-"Meats can be dehydrated." - "Mięso może zostać odwodnione." Suszarnia (suszy się)- "Dehydration is slow proces." - "Odwadnianie jest powolnym procesem." Suszarnia (skończone)-"The proces has compled." - "Proces został zakonczony." 'Nauka' Maszyna nauki- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią." Silnik alchemiczny- " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią." Manipulator cienia- "Perhaps I have gone too far." - "Chyba posunęłam się za daleko." Szukająca Różdżka - "It is an magitechnical homing device." - "To jest magitechniczne urządzenie naprowadzajace." Termometr- "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz, zanim coś zrobisz." Deszczomierz- "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz, zanim coś zrobisz." Piorunochron- "Highly conductive!" - "Wysoce przewodzący!" Piorunochron (naładowany)- "Radiant electrical energy." - "Promieniująca energia elektryczna!" Proch Strzelniczy- "Knowledge is power!" - "Wiedza to moc!" 'Walka' Włócznia- "Ancient weapons technology." - "Antyczna technologicznie broń." Mięsna maczuga- "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resocures." - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest najefektywniejsze wykorzystanie surowców." Trawiasta zbroja- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." - "Zaskakująco skuteczna, z dużą ilością warstw." Drewniana Zbroja- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." - "Surowe płyty sklecone razem z kawałków bali." Marmurowa zbroja- "An interesting choice of materials." - "Ciekawy dobór materiałów." Kask futbolowy- "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów."(ogólny) Bumerang- "It's a flat aerofoil." - "To płaski płat." Bumerang (gdy nie złapany uderzy)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." - "Źle osądziłam czas jego powrotu." Usypiająca strzałka- "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj." Podpalająca Strzałka- "Improvised inflammatory device." - "Improwizowane urządzenie zapalne." Dmuchawka- "It's a.. thing" - "To.. jest rzecz." Pszczela mina- "It buzzes when I shake it" - "Bzyczy gdy tym potrząsnę." Zębowa Pułapka- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." - "To jest pokryte cienką warstwą płynów pokarmowych psów." 'Struktury' Klatka na ptaki Klatka na ptaki- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." - "To może bezpiecznie przechować jeden okaz ptaka." Klatka na ptaki (z ptakiem)- "He is contained." - "Jest zapełniona." Klatka na ptaki (z ptakiem, ptak śpi)- "Shhhhh!" Chlew Chlew- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." - "Świńskie kreatury mają prozaiczny smak architektury." Chlew (zapalone światło)- "I wonder what they do in there." - "Ciekawe co one tam robią." Chlew (zgaszone światła)- "That was quite rude." - "To było całkiem niegrzeczne." Królikarnia Królikarnia- "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." - "Niestety, to jest tylko pomalowane by wyglądać jak marchewka." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku)- "Hay bales." - "Bele siana." Mur z trawy (położony)- "I don't trust that wall." - "Nie ufam tej ścianie." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku)- "Deployable pickets." - "Przenośne paliki." Drewniany mur (położony)- "That offers some protection." - "To oferuje trochę ochrony." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." - "Nie jestem pewna jak mogę nieść ich tak dużo." Kamienny mur (położony)- "That is quite secure." - "Całkiem niezła ochrona." Podłogi Darń drogi- ""Hastily cobbled stones." - "Pospiesznie brukowana." Drewniana podłoga- "These are floorboards." - "To są panele." Dywan- "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." Szachownicowa podłoga- "These are pretty snazzy." - "Jest dość odlotowa." Reszta darni- "A chunk of ground." - "Kawałek ziemi." Pozostałe struktury Skrzynia- "A storage chest." - "Skrzynka do przechowywania." Tabliczka- "A navigatnionaly aid." - "Pomoc w nawigacji." 'Materiały' Lina- "A short length of strong hemp rope." - "Krótki skrawek silnej konopianej liny." Deska- "Roughly hewn wood boards." - "Grubo krojone deski." Kamienny blok- "Some smoothed rock slabs." - "Trochę wygładzonych kamieni." Papirus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." - "Cienkie arkusze celulozy i ligniny." Fioletowy kamień- "It gives off a strange aura" - "Wytwarza dziwną aurę." Koszmarne paliwo- "Ectoplasmic residue" - "Pozostałości ektoplazmy." 'Magia' Mięsna Kukła- "How very pagan." - "Jakież to pogańskie." Fletnia Pana- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." - "Puste stroiki z harmonijnym rezonansem." Człowiek Orkiestra- "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor" - "Imponujący postep od tradycyjnej piszczałki i bębenków." Mroczna latarnia- "Curiously luminescent." - "Ciekawie się świeci." Zbroja nocy- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." - "Osłona, która przenosi ataki do innego wymiaru." Miecz nocy- "Transdimensional weaponry." - "Międzywymiarowa broń." Nietoperza pałka- "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." - "Interesujące. Ta broń wydaje się być żywa." 'Odzież' Słomiany kapelusz- "This will offer some protection from the sun." - "To zaoferuje trochę ochrony przed słońcem." Bawoli kapelusz- "This hat is hidious." - "Ten kapelusz jest wstrętny." Kapelusz pszczelarza- "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno zapewnić mi ochronę." Pióropusz- "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Czapka zimowa - "I knit it myself." - "Wydziergałam go sobie." Cylinder - "How bourgeois." - "Cóż za burżuazja." Wytworna kamizelka - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Ciepłe ubranie - "Durable outerwear." - "Trwałe odzienie." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Camouflage." - "Kamuflaż." Przewiewna kamizelka- "Durable outerwear" - "Trwała odież." Ciepłe ubranie- "Ample protection against the element." - "Mocna ochrona przed żywiołami." Wianek - "How celebratory." - "Jak świątecznie." 'Gemmologia' Chłodny amulet- "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches" - "Kryształ wydaje się wysysać energię z wszystkiego co dotknie." Amulet- "A relict from another time" - "Relikt z innej epoki." Koszmarny amulet- "I can almost sense it beckoning to something" - "Mogę prawie wyczuć jak kiwa się do czegoś." Amulet grabieży Lodowe berło-"It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Płomienne berło- "I don't want to set the world on fire" - "Nie mam zamiaru by świat stanął w płomieniach." Teleportacyjne berło- "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." - "Kryształ wydaje się skupiać na koszmarnym paliwie." Gwiezdne berło- 'Książki ' Książka "Na mackach"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Zastosowanie ogrodnictwa"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Pożoga"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Opowieści na dobranoc"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" Książka "Ptaki świata"- "It's a.. thing." - "To jest... rzecz" 'Natura - Rośliny' Świerk Świerk- "A generically coniferous tree." - "Ogólnie iglaste drzewo." Świerk (ścięte)- "It has been harvested." - "Zostało już ścięte." Świerk (pali się)- "The tree is burning." - "Płonące drzewo." Świerk (spalone)- "A carbonized tree." - "Zwęglone drzewo." Kłody drewna- "An axial section of tree trunk." - "Osiowy trzon drzewa." Węgiel drzewny- "It's mostly carbon and ash." - "Jest to głownie węgiel i popiół." Szyszka- "Confer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." - "Nasiona drzewa iglastego zamknięte w dojrzałym skrzypie." Kolczaste drzewo Kolczaste drzewo- "A mangal rhizophora." - "Mangrowiec czerwony." Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte)- "It has been felled." - "Zostało ścięte." Kolczaste drzewo (pali się)- "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Kolczaste drzewo (spalone)- "A carbonized mangrove." - "Zwęglony mangrowiec." Sadzonka Sadzonka- "It's a small tree."-"To jest małe drzewo." Sadzonka (zebrana)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." - "Dziwne. Czuję się jakbym ją zabiła." Sadzonka (pali się)- "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Sadzonka (w ekwipunku)- "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by urosnąć." Patyki- "Some small twigs." - "Trochę małych patyków." Trawa Trawa- "A cluster graminoid stalks." - Trawa (zebrana)- "I think it will grow back." - "Myślę, że wkrótce odrośnie." Trawa (wymaga nawozu)- "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." Trawa (pali się)- "Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Sadzonka trawy- "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by odrosnąć." Ścięta trawa- "Some grass cuttings." - "Trochę ściętej trawy." Krzak jagodowy Krzak jagodowy- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." - "To krzak Ardisi drzewiatej." Krzak jagodowy (zebrany)- "The berries are growing back, slowly."- "Jagody rosną powoli." Krzak jagodowy (wymaga nawozu)- "It will require an intervention." - "Potrzebuje interwencji." Krzak jagodowy (w ekwipunku)- "It requires soil to grow." - "Potrzebuje ziemi by odrosnąć." Trzcina Trzcina- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." - "Grupa sitowatych graminoidów." Trzcina (zebrana)- "I belive they shall grow back." - "Wierzę, ze powinna odrosnąć." Trzcina (pali się)-."Combustion!" - "Pali się!" Cięta trzcina- "Some rush cuttings."- "Trochę ściętego sitowia." Rośliny Roślina na działce- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." - "To jest.. roślina. Jakiegoś rodzaju. Roślina na działce (rośnie)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." - "Nie jest jeszcze gotowa do zebranie." Roślina na działce (gotowa do zebrania)- "It looks mature, now." - "Teraz wygląda na dojrzałą." Bagienna roślina- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." - "Rosnące na bagnach kłącze." Kolczasty krzak- "A cluster of brambles." - "Wiązka cierni." Kwiaty - "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." - "To dziki kwiat. Nie znam jego gatunku." Płatek- "I've made some potpourri." - "Zrobiłam trochę potpourri." Złe kwiaty- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." - "Niezbyt często widzi się kwiat, który ma tak silną aurę." Mroczne płatki- ""Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." - "Ciekawe, te płatki wydają się mieć własny umysł." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb (nie zebrany)- "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany, w ekwipunku)- "Red usually indicates poison." - "Czerwony zazwyczaj ooznacza truciznę." Czerwony grzyb (śpi)- "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Zielony grzyb (nie zebrany)- "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Zielony grzyb (zebrany, w ekwipunku)- "I believe this one is just food" - "Wierzę, że to po prostu jedzenie." Zielony grzyb (śpi)- "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Zielony grzyb (zebrany)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." Niebieski grzyb (nie zebrany)- "It's a fungus." - "To jest grzyb." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany, w ekwipunku)- "This seems to have medicinal properties." - "Wydaje się, że ma zastosowanie w medycynie." Niebieski grzyb (śpi)- "It is dormant this time of day" - "Jest w stanie uspienia o tej porze dnia." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again" - "Wymaga nawilżenia zanim zaowocuje ponownie." 'Natura - Obiekty' Gniazdo pszczół Gniazdo pszczół- "The natural home of the bee." - "To jest naturalny dom poszczół." Plaster miodu- "Beeswax used for storing honey." - "Pszczeli wosk stosowany do pzrechowywania miodu." Skała Skała- "A large sedimentary rock." - "Duże skały osadowe." Kamień- "A handful of assorted rocks." - "Kilka różnorodnych kamieni." Krzemień- "A hard nodule of quartz." - "Twrada bryłka z kawrcu." Samorodek złota- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." - "Mała bryłka złota. Liczba atomowa 79." Saletra- "Also known as salpeter." - "Znana również jako salpetera." Grób Nagrobek (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Głosi: "Mleko, Jajka, Bekon." Nagrobek (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu leży jakiś koleś. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej to moje imię!" Nagrobek (4)- "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." Grób- "A burial mound." - "Kurhan." Grób (wykopany)- "A desicrated burial mound." - "Zbezczeszczony nagrobek." Ślady Koalefanta Podejrzany stos ziemi- "Unhygienic!" - "Niehigieniczne!" Ślad zwierzęcia- "Animal sign, leading the way." - "Zwierzęcy znak, wskaże mi drogę." Ślad zwierzęcia (zgubione podczas tropienia)- "The trail is no longer distinguishable." - "Trop nie jest już do odróżnienia." Ślad zwierzęcia (znalezione)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." - "Pojawienie się tego tropu wskazuje na aniedawną aktywność." Drewniana Rzecz Drewniana Rzecz- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." - "Ten kamień runiczny ma unikatowe, geometryczne wzory." Drewniana Rzecz (niedokończony)- "The device is in partial state of completion." - "Urządzenie jest częściowo dokończone." Drewniana Rzecz (gotowy do użycia)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." - "To urządzenie moze być użyte do podróży między światami." Pierścieniowata Rzecz- "A torus of alloys and wiring." - "Torus stopów i kabli." Korbowata Rzecz- "It applies basic mechanical principles" - "Dotyczy podstawowych zasad mechanicznych." Pudełkowata Rzecz- "An electrical charge regulator." - "Regulator ładunków elektrycznych." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic!" - "Ani w pełni ekologiczne ani nieorganiczne!" Tunel robaka Tunel robaka (zamknięty)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." - "To jest śpiąca Megadrilacea Oradous." Tunel robaka (otwarty)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." - "Dośrodkowe pierścienie zębów do szybkiego połykania." Tunel robaka (po przejściu)- "A detailed lesson in biology." - "Szczegółowa lekcja biologi." Staw Staw- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." - "Mały, ale głęboki staw z świeżą wodą." Nora królika "It looks like a small animal's burrow." - "Wygląda na małą, zwięrzęcą norę." Gniazdo pająków ' Gniazdo pająków- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." - "Fascynujące. Te pająki mają wspólne gniazdo." Jajo pająka- "A highly portable spider egg sack." - "Nader przenośna sakwa z pajęczymi jajami." 'Obóz Walrusa Obóz Walrusa (zimą)- "Some kind of temporary habitation." - "Rodzaj mieszkania tymczasowego." Obóz Walrusa (latem)- "It has been deserted for now" - "Jest teraz opuszczony." Kopiec Psów Gończych Kopiec Psów Gończych- "Those bones are foreboding" - "Te kości przywołują złe wspomnienia." Kości- "Creepy." - "Odrażające." Głowy na palu Głowa świni- "It's a head on stick." - "To jest głowa na palu." Głowa merma- "I'm uncertain whether it is rotting or fermenting." - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest zgniłe czy zfermentowane." Zrujnowany dom Zrujnowany dom- "Obviously dilapidated." - "Niewątpliwie zniszczony." Bazalt Bazalt- "Material of great density!" - "Materiał o wielkiej gęstości!" Szkielet Szkielet- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." - "Wyjątkowo dobrze zachowany szkielet człowieka." 'Stworzenia- Potwory' Psy Gończe ' Szczekają-"Something is approaching." - "Coś się zbliża." Pies Gończy- "That hound is not domesticated." - "Ten pies nie jest oswojony." Czerwony Pies Gończy- "That hound is more dangerous that the others." - "Ten pies jest bardziej nniebezpieczny od reszty." Niebieski pies gończy- "What a strange, cold beast." - "Co za dziwne, zimne stworzenie" Psi ząb- "Made of calcum and brimstone." - "Zrobiony z wapnia i siarki." 'Pająki Pająki- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." - "Duży mięsożerca gatunku pajęczaków." Pająki (śpi)- "They appear to be nocturnal." - "Wiodą nocny tryb życia." Pająki (martwy)- "He gave his life for his queen." - "Oddał swoje życie dla królowej." Pająk wojownik - "It appears to be of the warrior caste." - "Wydaje się, ze należy do kasty wojowników." Pająk wojownik (śpi)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." - "Zasłużył na odpoczynek. Nie mam wątpliwości." Pająk wojownik (martwy)- "He gave his life for his queen." - "Oddał swoje życie dla królowej." Pająk jaskiniowy- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." - "Pajęczak z dużym pancerzem." Pająk jaskiniowy (śpi)- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." - "Pajęczak z dużym pancerzem." Pająk jaskiniowy (martwy)- Pająk spluwacz- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." - "Pajęczak, który pluje swoimi pociskami." Pająk spluwacz (śpi)- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." - "Pajęczak, który pluje swoimi pociskami." Pająk spluwacz (martwy)- Jedwab - "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." - "Włókna białkowe wyciskane z pajęczaków." Gruczoł pająka- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." - "Ten gruczoł wydziela lekko trujący jad." Krampus Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." - "To jest mitologiczny potwór na wakacjach." Torba Krampusa- "It seems bigger inside than out." - "Zdaje się większe w środku niż z zewnątrz." Macki ''' Macki- "That looks dangerous." - "Wygląda niebezpiecznie." Kolec macki - "It's pointy and slimy." - "Jest ostry i śliski." Skóra macki- "I think these were its genitalia." - "Zakładam, że to były jego genitalia." Świniołak- "It's a lycanthropic pig." - "Świnia z likantropią." Duch- "It must be fake. I don't belive it." - "Musi być fałszywy. Nie wierzę w to." Stworzenia - Stworzenia neutralne' 'Bawół' Bawół- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." - "Wygląda jak Bos Taurus." Bawół (śpiący)- "It's sleeping." - "Śpi." Bawół (ogolony)- "It looks cold." - "Wygląda, jakby było mu chłodno." Bawola Sierść- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." - "Długie włosy od bawołów." Bawoli Róg- "It sounds like beefalo field in there." - "To brzmi jak bawół stojący tutaj." Mały bawół- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" - "Ma głupkowatą twarz! (ahem!)" 'Pszczoły' Pszczoła- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" - "Apis mellifera. Całkiem wielka!" Pszczoła (podniesiona)- "It is not pleased." - "Nie jest zachwycona." Zabójcza pszczoła- "It is especially venomous." - "Wyjątkowo jadowita." Zabójcza pszczoła (podniesiona)- "It is not pleased." - "Nie jest zachwycona." Żądło- "It tapers to a sharp point." - "Zwęża się w ostry koniec." 'Świnie' Świnia- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." - "Półinteligentna świnia chodząca na dwóch nogach." Świnia (podążąjąca)- "He seems to have bonded with me." - "Chyba się ze mną związała." Świnia (martwa)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." - "To nic takiego, tam skąd przyszła jest więcej takich jak ta." Skóra świni- "It still has the tail on it." - "Ciągle ma swój ogonek." 'Żaba' Żaba- "A amphibian tetrapod." - "Płazowaty czworonóg." Żaba (śpiąca)- "It's sleeping." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." - "Uważana za przysmak w niektórych krajach." 'Koalefant' Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" - "Koalefanta Proboscidea." 'Stworzenia - Stworzenia pasywne' 'Motyl' Motyl- "A colourful lepidopteran." - "Kolorowy motyl." Motyl (podniesiony)- "It is captured." - "Złapany." '''Ptaki' Kruk- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." - "Corvus brachyrhynchos." Kruk (podniesiony)- "He is mine now." - "Teraz jest mój." Czarne piórko- "A crow feather." - "Pióro kruka." Czerwony ptak- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) - "Czy to zwiastuje wiosnę?" (Niezmiennie) Czerwony ptak (podniesiony)- "He likes my pocket." - "On lubi moją kieszeń." Czerwone Piórko- "A redbird feather." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka." Chester Kościane Oko- "Oculus Mysterium." - "Oculus Mysterium." Kościane Oko (Chester martwy, oko zamknięte)- "The oculus is inactive." - "Oko jest nieaktywne." Popiół z Kościanego Oka- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported." - "Kościane oko zostało wchonięte przez ogień gdy się teleportowałam." Chester- "A motile storage chest." - "Ruchoma skrzynia." Królik Królik- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." - "To jakiś gatunek zająca. Z rogami." Królik (podniesiony)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." - "Słodziutki, głupkowaty, rogaty zając." Świetliki Świetliki- "They disperse when I approach." - "Rozpraszają się, gdy się zbliżam." Świetliki (podniesione)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." - "Ich bioluminescencyjne właściwości mogą się okazać przydatne. Mandragora Mandragora- "Mandragora officinarum." - "Mandragora officinarium." Mandragora (podążająca)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." - "Mandragora officinarium. Ale z twarzą." Mandragora (martwa)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." - "Mandragora officinarium. Martwa." Mandragora (upieczona)- "Poor little guy.' - "Biedny mały chłopiec." 'Stworzenia - Rodzina wysokich ptaków' Wysoki Ptak Wysoki Ptak- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." - "Magnus Avis, w pełni wyposażony." Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (puste)- "The nest is empty." - "Gniazdo jest puste." Gniazdo Wysokiego Ptaka (z jajkiem)- "That is quite in egg!" - "Coś jest w jajku!" Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka- "It requires incubation." - "Wymaga inkubacji." Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka (ugotowane)- "Full of cholesterol." - "Pełne cholesterolu." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka- "Development appears to be progressing." - "Rozwój będzie postępować." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (martwe, jajko zjadane)- "Al dente." - "Al dente." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zbyt gorąco)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." - "Wystawienie na wysokie temperatury może poskutkować śmiercią." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zbyt zimno)- "You will catch your death of cold." - "Umrzesz z wyziębienia." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zostało dużo czasu)- "A watched pot never boils." - "Pilnowane jajko nigdy się nie zagotuje." Wylęgujące się jajo wysokiego ptaka (zostało mało czasu)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." - "Wkrótce zerwiemy owoce naszej pracy." Mały Ptak Mały Ptak - "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." - "Mocno zdrobniały przedstawiciel gatunku." Mały Ptak (głodny)- "It require sustenance." - "Wymaga wyżywienia." Mały Ptak (umierający z głodu)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." - "Bez wyżywienia niewątpliwie polegnie." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak - "An adolescent avian." - "Młodociany osobnik." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (głodny)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." - "Proszę, ogranicz swój głos do minimum." Mniejszy Wysoki Ptak (umierający z głodu, atakujący)- "A very naughty bird." - "Naprawdę niegrzeczny ptak." 'Stworzenia - Bossowie' Drzewiec- "I... don't even know." - "Ja...nie mam zielonego pojęcia." Żywa kłoda- "This log is special." - "To jest wyjątkowa kłoda." Pajęcza Królowa- "That must be the center of the hive mind." - To musi być centrum umysłu roju." Pajęczy kapelusz- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." - " Z tym powinnam móc przejąc psioniczną kontrolę nad pająkami. Jeleniocyklop- "Laurasiatheria!" - "Laurasiatheria!" Oko Jeleniocyklopa- "I feel a vague sense of accomplished." - "Czuję niewyraźne poczucie zwycięstwa." Monstrualna macka- "I wonder how they breed?" - "Zastanawiam się jak one się rozmnażają?" Małe macki- "Little slippery arms." - "Małe śliskie macki." 'Stworzenia - Inne' Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman."-"Co za niegrzeczny gentelman." Król Świń- "He appears to be the leader of the village." - "On musi być wodzem wioski." Abigail- 'Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne' Mięso z potwora- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." - "Nie sądzę, że bezpiecznie to jeść." Upieczone mięso z potwora- "It's still a little bit poisonous." - "Jest nadal trochę trujące." Mięso- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." - "Mały, surowy kawałek mięsa." Upieczone mięso- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." - "Troszkę smaczniejsze ugotowane." Udko indycze- "I should gobble it." - "Powinnam je spożyć." Pieczone udko indycze- Ryba- Upieczona ryba- Kąsek- Pieczony Kąsek- Trąba koalefanta- "A utilitarian proboscis." Upieczona trąba koalefanta- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." Żabie udka- Pieczone żabie udka- 'Jedzenie - Owoce' Granat- Kawałek granatu- Durian- Ekstra Śmierdzący Durian- Smoczy owoc- Kawałek smoczego owocu- Jagody- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." - "Jagody Ardisia crenada, tak sądzę." Pieczone jagody- 'Jedzenie - Warzywa' Kukurydza- Popcorn- Marchewka (w ziemi)- Marchewka (podniesiona)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." - "Daucus carota. Zjadliwa i przepyszna." Dynia- Pieczona dynia- Bakłażan- Duszony Bakłażan- 'Jedzenie - Garnek' Większość przepisów- "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" 'Jedzenie - Inne' Nasiona- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." - "Garść nieokreślonych nasion." Pieczone nasiona- Miód- "A sweetened plant nectar." - "Osłodzony nektar roślinny." Skrzydła motyla- "Wings from a captured butterfly." - "Skrzydła pochodzące od złapanego motyla." Masło- "Lepidopterous lipids?" - "Motyla wydzielina?" Zgnilizna- "It is heavy with bacteria." - "Pełne bakterii." 'Pozostałe przedmioty' Broda- "This is human facial hair." - "Ludzkie szczecinowate owłosienie." Kupa- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." - "Wydalone resztki pożywienia. Ależ pachnie. Schemat - Przekładnia - "Various wheels and cogs." Popiół - Czerwony Kryształ - "It is warm." Niebieski kryształ - "It is cold." Żółty kryształ - Pomarańczowy kryształ - Guano - Stopione kulki- Fałszywy Kazoo- Węzeł gordyjski- Gnom- Mały statek kosmiczny- Urwane kable- Kij i kulka- Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 'Stany' Ogólne- "I don't know what that is." - "Nie wiem co to jest." Okrzyk bitewny- "Combat!" - "Starcie" Okrzyk bitewny (w ataku)- Okrzyk bitewny (do świni)- Okrzyk bitewny (do pająka)- Okrzyk bitewny (do pająka wojownika)- Koniec walki- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Pochodnia (wypalona)- "I need another torch." - "Potrzebuję innej pochodni." Zmierzch- "Night will be here soon." - "Noc wkrótce nadejdzie." Wchodząc w światło- "It is bright enough to see." - "Jest dość jasno, by widzieć." Wchodząc w ciemność- "I am in the dark." - "Jestem w ciemności." Robiąc coś w ciemności- "I can't see in the dark." - "Nie umiem widzieć w ciemności" Zawiedziono w zrobieniu czegoś- "I can't do that." - "Nie mogę tego zrobić." Zawiedziono w wytworzeniu czegoś- "I can't make that now." - "Nie mogę tego teraz wytworzyć." Grue- "Did you hear that?" - "Słyszałeś to?" Grue (zranienie)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" - "AUĆ! Coś mine ugryzło!" Dziobnięty- "Settle down this instant." - "Natychmiast przestań." Pełny ekwipunek- "I can't carry anything more." - "Nie mogę nieść nic więcej." Jedząc- "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Jedząc (świeże jedzenie)- "That was partially decomposed." - "To było odrobinkę podstarzałe." Jedząc (nadpsute)- "That was not at optimal freshness." - "To nie jest optymalna świeżość." Jedząc (okropne jedzenie)- "That was not edible." - "To nie było zjadliwe." Głód- "Librarians needs food." - "Bibliotekarka potrzebuje jedzenia." Wychodząc z dziury robaka- "A detailed lesson in biology." - "Szczegółowa lekcja biologii." Koalefant (zgubiono ślady)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." - "Ślad jest nie do odczytania." Koalefant (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." - "Obecność śladów świadczy o bliskości zwierzyny." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty